1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to dressmaking tools. More particularly, it relates to a five scale ruler, a five-in-one tool, and a dart maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of dress-making, there are five basic measurement units with which every dressmaker works: one-sixth inch, one-quarter inch, one-third inch, one-half inch, and one inch. Thus, rulers having those scales thereon are known, but dressmakers must purchase more than one scale to obtain all five of said basic scales.
A dressmaker is often called upon to calculate one-sixth of fourteen inches, one-quarter of thirty three inches, and the like. Thus, the dressmaker must resort to pencil and pad to calculate the answer, or resort to a calculator means.
Thus, there is a need for a scale that combines the five basic scales. More importantly, there is a need for a five-in-one scale that enables its user to calculate fractional parts of miscellaneous measurements without resorting to calculators or scratch pads.
There are also five basic tools every dressmaker must have: 1) a standard triangle having a ninety degree angle and a pair of forty five degree angles (a 45-45-90 triangle); 2) a compass; 3) a tool having armhole curves; 4) a tool having a hip curve; and 5) a straight edge. The latter three tools have heretofore been combined, but the art has failed to combine all five of these tools into one tool.
Thus, to get all five tools, dressmakers are currently required to purchase three tools. There is a need, then, for a tool that combines all five of these tools into a single tool. Significantly, the need has been longstanding, but heretofore no one has ever found a way to combine all of these tools.
Moreover, in the art of dressmaking, smaller tools are needed for the more intricate areas of a drafting project. For example, making construction darts require tools that are smaller and easier to maneuver than the tools heretofore known. Moreover, there is a need in dressmaking for a tool capable of making scallops and circles with a radius up to eleven inches.
Considering the prior art as a whole, at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed five-in-one scale, the needed five-in-one tool, or the dart-making tool could be provided.